Romeo and cinderella (style)
by lady-pervert-2201
Summary: basada en la cancion romeo and cinderella de mirishima en un intento FAIL de STYLE :D como quien dice muy mal sumary... pasen y lean


_Asdasdasd mi primer fanfic ;/u/; es la primera ves que hago algo en esta pag que valga mas o menos la pena leerlo. De ante mano les pido disculpas por los errores ortográficos este fic esta inpirado en la canción "Romeo and cinderella" de mirishima :D_

**Romeo and cinderella**

~aquel pensamiento que nunca fui capas de decirle,

ahora svuela sobre el cielo lejano como una fantacia ~

Como me arrepiento de de ser un cobarde y no haberte confesado mis sentmientos, de nunca haberte dicho las dos palabras "me gustas" o mejor que eso "te amo" solo por el miedo de perder la valiosa amistas que teníamos 15 años de amistad para serte presisos.

~Cuando te conoci siempre estabas a mi lado. Era bastante habitual.

Lo hicimos todo juntos empezando a ser amigos de verdad~

Desde pequeños siempre estuvimos juntos contándonos todo y con el tiempo me volvi tu "super mejor amigo" y tu el mio y de tan unidos que eramos parecíamos una pareja

~Pareciamos estar vinculados con todas las emociones la alegría, la tristeza y asi sucesivamente. Parecia como si nuestros corazones estuvieran vinculados entre si~

Nos conocemos perfectamente, te cnocia mejor que tu mism y creo que podrías decir lo mismo de mi, con solo ver tu hermoso rostro puedo saber como estas, puedo leerte como a un libro

~Pero¿Por qué Dios es tan cruel aveces? Hasta el punto de llegar a romper nuestra relación, con la apracion de "ELLA" una nueva personaje candidata a novia

Un dia jugando video juegos en tu casa, me dijiste que te gustaba una persona, en ese momento mi corazón enpezo a latir muy fuete por la esperansa/ilucion de que quisas solo quisas esa persona fuera yo." En serio quien es esa persona?" te pregunte ilucionado y tu solo te sonrojaste un oco, sefuro rogando que no lo notara. "Me gusta Wendy" y solo escuchar esas 3 simples palabras mi mundo se vino abajo…

~Todo el mundo quiere protejerla porque ella es bonita y tierna. Mira en las fronteras de reino hay viene cenicienta.~

Wendy Testaberger (no se como se escribe ._.) es una de las chicas mas populares de la escuela con u promedio 10 en todos las materias y aparte de eso tener una cara angelical que a simple vista parece muy frágil, solo eramos niños y crei que solo era un amor pasajero y solo te aconseje declararte

~Despues de todo los dos amantes se encontraron uno con otro hasta llegar a verse con bastante a mi sola. Una pobre julieta~

Cuando le declaraste tus sentimientos , ella te correspondió y se conviertio en tu novia. Desde entonces me dejaste como un cero a la izquierda para pasar tiempo con ella. es ovio que la prefieres a Wendy me dolia tanto hasta al punto de hacerme llorar como una niña al saber que su amado JAMAS estaría con ella y es sirto tu jamás me veras de otra forma que no sea como tu "super mejor amigo"

~¿Recuerdas la promesa que hicimos cuando niños?. Eso fue tan hermoso para mi, alguien exepto tu, alguien exepto yo ¡el telon de esta historia no puede caer aun!~

-"Siempre seremos los mejores amigos!"- me dijiste una ves de niños –"y siempre estaremos juntos"-agregaste con una sonrisa, solo atine a asistir con la cabeza aun mas sonriente, por lo feliz que estaba de saber que siempre estarías con migo-o eso creía-

~Los juegos y aventuras de aquellos días lejanos están desapareciendo de imediato (coro:mi romeo,romeo,romeo)~

Los momentos que pasábamos juntos, todas esas locas aventuras que vivimos. Todo lo que compartimos y aprendimos juntos, fue lo mas hermoso que me paso. Pero veo que estas olvidando todo eso para tener nuevas experiencias y aventuras junto a Wendy.

~"Muchas felicidades! Juntos forman una hermosa pareja"

le dije a el con un tono monótono y una falsa sonrrisa~

Cuando me dijiste que Wendy ya era (oficialmente) tu novia, me limite a forzar una sonrisa y a felicitarte, e igualmente lo hicieron Cartman y Kenny.

~En su pecho redondeado esta el . mientras ella observa esta situación con una mirada en blanco. Mientras que yo no tengo ningún lugar para poder interferir con aquel error.~

Los recesos que antes pasábamos los utilizas para verte con ella, mientras que yo solo me limito a ver como la abrasas, la besas y le dices cunto la amas, y no puedo evitar imaginándome en su lugar pero solo eso puedo hacer y solo eso puede ser…. Un sueño

~Ella esta todos los días buscando el favor de los hombres con una sonrisa coqueta, siempre esta finguiendo ser coqueta e inocente ¡que asco de chica!~

Esa puta termino contigo, sinceramente no entiendo porque lo hiso si tu eres perfecto, solo te utilizo, te lo digo y lo sabes pero sigues insistiendo en que ella es "el amor de tu vida". Lo que mas me deprime es saber que no puedo hacer nada para alegrarte

~pero no puedo decirle a el mis pensamientos aunque este muriendo de celos~

Ya pasaron 3 años y desde los 8 años que ustedes tienen esta rutina de de romper y volver, ya se volvió algo tan común como despertarse para empesar el dia. Pero si ya es asi de habitual ¿Por qué carajos no me acostumbro?. Ella te dejo por el primer tipo que vio, tu te vuelves gotico, le ruegas llorando que seras un novio mejor, ellas (de lastima) te acepta y vuelven, y asi es cada duele mucho verte tan miserable por alguien que no vale la pena, aunque los primeros días eres feliz pensando ciegamente que todo será mejor esta ves, siempre ame tu sonrisa, pero ahora la odio ¿por que? Porque no soy yo quien te hace sonrreir, pero no dire nada auque sea solo un instante te dejare ser feliz.

~Soy mas fea que ella, no te gustare si me ves.~

A simple vista es comprensible el por ue te enamoraste de ella, una chica de piel blanca, cabello negro azabache,ojos violetas, un cuerpo bien formado, cara de angel, además si le agregas que es muy inteligente, eso cautivaría a cualquiera, no es que me concidere feo pero solo que al ser hombre no pensaras en mi de "esa" form, lo que aveces me lleva a preguntarme si yo fuera una chica me verias como a ella?.

~tristeza, enojo, amor ardinte se convierten en dolor que ahora profanan mi cuerpo~

Al principio solo era tristeza, ahora es enojo,si me enoja verte con Wendy, ver que sufres por el amor incondicional y ciego que le tines,de que creas ser feliz a su lado, me enoja saber que no puedo hacer nada, pero lo que mas me enoja es el hecho de que ella sea la dueña de tu corazón, Porque ella? Porque no yo?.

~Tiempo! Retroce por favor! Como en los viejos tiempos donde todo era mejor!~

No te imaginas como extraño el tiempo que pasábamos juntos, ahora solo te pasas las 24hs del dia pensando en como hacer para que la puta de Wendy no vuelva a romper con-tigo, fallidamente ya que lo hace de todos modos, y soy yo quien te consuela cuando eso ocurre, intentando que no te vuelvas gotico, solo nos vemos y hablamos para eso ahora… creo que ya incluso te olvidaste de mi.

~Despues del voto en la boda, los dos amantes se amaron en publico, como si yo no estuviera hay, yo no quiero ser notable, no quiero que se den cuenta de que, ella es Julita… no soy yo~

No puedo creer lo cinica y egoista que es Wendy ¿Cómo puede besarte/acariciarte sabiendo que te irio? Como quisiera que te des cuenta de lo mal que te hace estar con esa perra, que lo veas y después que te olvidaras de ella, haci el espacio que ella ocupa en tu corazón y tu amor, me los dieras a mi, lo siento pero no puedo evitar ser egoísta.

~Yo empece a amarte antes de que ella te conociera asi que

¿Por qué este final inesperado?

No quiero ver, ya no se si podre aguantar mas tiempo, siempre te ame, te amo y te amare, no puedo evitar sentir todo esto, si desde niños tu eras mi único amigo, empece a querete y con los años me enamoraste, yo te ame desde antes de que Wendy siquera supiera de tu existencia y te "amara", no es justo debería ser YO a quien TU amaras y cuidaras.

~Tu hermoso perfil, tus pupilas no capturan ni un milímetro del mio~

A pesar de conocerme mejor que nadie, jamás viste cuanto te amaba o simplemente no quisiste verlo, tus hermosos ojos azules jamás notaron todo el amor que sentia por ti.

~"Gracias por todo, estoy tan contento de que allamos sido amgos", me dices con una sonrisa inocente, esa es la realidad, pero ¡yo no quera oir esa frase cruel!~

Todas las veces que te console por los abandonos de la puta tu agradecías tenerme como amigo y que no merecías y el trato que te daba, y es cierto no lo merecías por ser un ciego masoquista pero te decía que estaba bien, para eso era tu amigo aunque me doliera decir la palabra "amigo".

~Despues de todo los dos amantes se encontraron uno con otro, hasta llegar a verse con bastante frecuencia, dejándome a mi sola, llorando sin parar… Una pobre julieta~

Confirmo mi idea de que eres un ciego masoquista (aunque no se de que me quejo si yo también lo soy) volviete con ella por millonésima ves, auque ya no me afexta tanto, seguro en 2 dias ella terminara de nuevo contigo asi que antes de que entres en tu "fase gotica"quiero reunirme a a jugar videojuegos , y pasar tiempo juntos solo para ver tu hermosa sonrisa antes de que desaparesca.

~¿Recuerdas la promesa ue hicimos cuando niños?. Eso fue tan hermoso para mi, Alguien excepto tu alguien excepto yo. El telon de esta historia no puede caer aun!~

Cuando llego a tu casa, antes de tocar el timbre, me detengo ya que escuche unos ruidos extraños, algo asi como…¿gemidos? . me dirijo a la puerta trasera (sabiendo que iva a estar abierta) entre sin hacer ruido pase por la cosina, me acerque al living y lo que vi comprobó que lo que escuchaba si eran gemidos, ya que tu y Wendy entaban teniendo sexo en tu sofá, eso termino de destrosarme y con cuidado de no hacer ruido Sali rápido de tu casa.

~Despues del voto en la boda, los dos amantes se amaron en publico, como si yo no estuviera quiero ser notable, no quiero que se den cuenta, ella es Julieta, no soy yo~

Un mes después de, Wendy te dijo que estaba embarazada y a pesar de tu preocupación te veias muy feliz –"Voy a empesar a trabajar para mantener a mi futuro/a hijo o hija, asi cuando Wedy y yo nos graduemos nos casaremos"- por la determinación que hay en tus palabras se ve que haras hasta lo imposible por tu hijo o hija, se nota a leguas en tu exprecion " has lo que creas mejor y espero que seas feliz" te dije cortante y me fui.

~todo ha terminado ya veo~

Despues de todo el alvoroto en la escuela por la noticia, volvi a casa, (la que por cierto estaba vacia) deje mis cosas y fui al baño, con lagrimas en los ojos por todo lo que pasaba ya no puedo soportarlo no soy tan fuerte, tome un frasco de píldoras.

~te dare la tragedia~

Si te preguntas en que pensaba cuando tome esta decisión, no puedo decírtelo el dolor me quiero acabar con este sufrimiento asi que

~Sayonara Romeo~

XXXXXX

_Asdasdads ¿Qué les pareció? ¿les gusto? Reviws? Para decirme si les gusto o no :DD no sean malos si no les gusto como dije soy nueva ;7; para los que quieran escuchas la canción aquí esta -_ watch?v=60pTsqVDftE&list=FLJ0FzaVTkEB8iQpW8ScEZew


End file.
